Don't Say You Love Me
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: Sakura yang menyukai sahabat kecilnya, Sasuke, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu apa pun resikonya. Namun saat ia hendak mengutarakan perasannya, Sasuke malah berteriak, "Jangan katakan!"/ 'Apakah ini artinya aku sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku'/ Oneshoot to welcome a New Year. RnR? :D


**_Don't Say You Love Me_**

**_By : Mizuhashi Riku (MR)_**

**_Naruto and its character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

"Ungghh"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya, menghalau serangan sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui celah pada jendela kamarnya. Sementara itu, sebelah tangannya yang lain merogoh sisi lain tempat tidurnya, mencari handphone sudah setengah jalan manyanyikan lagu 'Worth Fighting For' yang ia gunakan sebagai nada alarmnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menemukan handphonenya dan segera mematikan nada alarmnya. Setelah men-_unlock_ handphonenya, ia pun disuguhi oleh foto yang ia ambil bersama sahabat sejak kecilnya beberapa hari lalu.

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis setiap ia mengingat teman sejak kecilnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda yang telah berhasil memikat hatinya itu memang selalu menghiasi hari-hari Sakura setiap kali gadis itu bersama dengannya.

Sasuke yang pendiam tapi sebenarnya gampang meledak-ledak. Sasuke yang selalu terlihat keren, padahal seorang yang pemalu. Sasuke yang dijuluki 'pangeran es' karena mukanya yang datar tapi seringkali tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis setiap kali menonton drama sedih.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi fakta "Sasuke yang... tapi..." yang hanya diketahui oleh Sakura, dan menjadikan gadis itu merasa lebih istimewa dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ia bahkan sampai tau ketidak sukaan Sasuke pada makanan manis, boneka yang berbulu, menunggu, keramaian...

... tunggu dulu! Omong-omong tentang menunggu dan keramaian... bukankah, pagi ini ia ada janji dengan Sasuke?

_Srak!_

Sakura langsung terduduk kala ia mengingat fakta yang satu itu. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat.

SIAL!

Dia seharusnya sudah berada di Konoha Park saat ini juga. Dan selain sudah bangun kesiangan, dia juga nyaris melupakan kalau ia ada janji dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lebih banyak ia segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan memersiapkan dirinya secepat kilat.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pemuda itu dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kesan _elite_. Bagaimana tidak? Peluh berjatuhan, membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang dan nafas yang memburu.

"_Go_... _gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_" katanya dengan nada terputus-putus. Entah itu karena ia kehabisan nafasnya atau karena ia merasa takut kala ia menatap mata Sasuke yang kini tengah membirinya _death glare_ andalan yang terkesan sangat dingin.

Ah, kombinasi dari kedua-duanya mungkin?

"Kenapa telat?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, namun kentara sekali ia berusaha menahan rasa sebalnya, "Padahal kau tau kan, aku paling benci keramaian dan menunggu? Dan sekarang kau malah memberiku kombinasi dari kedua-duanya"

"A..aa... itu karena aku kejebak macet di jalan dari tadi pagi, terus aku juga bertemu seorang nenek yang membutuhkan pertolonganku, selain itu aku menolong kucing yang sedang tersangkut di pohon, dan... dan... adikku... Ya, adikku! Aku harus merawat dia dulu karena orang tuaku sedang dinas di luar kota, Sasuke-_kun_" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, "Kenapa tidak sekalian berkata _'aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan'_, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin, "Aktingmu tidak bagus, sama seperti Kakashi-_sensei_"

"E... eh... bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tau?" tanya gadis itu kaget.

"Pertama..." Sasuke memulai analisisnya, "Seandainya kau memang datang dari tadi pagi, seharusnya kau sampai di sini pada waktu yang tidak bersilisih banyak denganku. Atau bahkan seharusnya kau dapat datang lebih awal dariku karena rumahmu tidak terletak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kedua, Tampangmu itu sedikit banyak tidak bisa diharapkan untuk dimintai tolong, yah untuk ukuran orang yang cerobohnya di atas batas rata-rata. Ketiga, kau ini tidak bisa memanjat dan lagi kau kelewat takut pada kucing. Yang terakhir..."

Hening sejenak karena Sasuke berusaha mengambil nafas mengingat ia tadi menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa jeda untuk bernafas, "Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Kau ini anak tunggal!"

Sakura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya memberikan cengiran lebar terbaiknya kepada Sasuke, "Ehehe... canda...," katanya dengan agak gugup sambil berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Nah, daripada buang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi, bagaimana kalau kita beli tiketnya dulu?" tawarnya yang kini menunjuk sebuah antrian panjang.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Tampaknya Sakura ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik membeli tiket sekarang sebelum antrian di loket bertambah panjang.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan yang ia julurkan ke arah Sakura yang berada tepat di belakangnya, membuat Sakura memandang dirinya dengan tatapan heran, "Ini maksudnya apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Berdeham pelan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, "Ambil tanganku, _baka_! Kalau kau sampai tersesat, aku tidak akan mencarimu nanti"

"Hihihi..." Sakura mulai cekikikan melihat tingkah Sasuke, dan cekikikannya semakin keras kala ia menyadari wajah Sasuke yang mulai memerah, "Aaa... _Hai_"

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat! Mereka imuuut" teriak Sakura histeris.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam Konoha _Secret Zoo_, salah satu bagian dari Konoha _Park_. Setelah mengelilingi kebun binatang itu dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang paling disukai Sakura, sebuah kawasan untuk binatang karnivora semacam harimau dan serigala.

Tersenyum dalam diam, Sasuke tidak dapat melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. Gadis itu tampak kekakanakan sekali, mulai dari mengeluarkan cekikikan kecil hingga berteriak histeris _'Kyaaa imuuut_' tiap kali ia melilhat hewan-hewan yang ia sukai.

"Hei, kau tidak malu apa dilihat orang?" bisik Sasuke saat ia berada tepat di sebelah gadis itu.

"Duh, Sasuke-_kun_! Untuk apa malu? Toh mereka tidak mengenalku ini, hihi" jawabnya dengan nada serius yang terdengar dibuat-buat, sementara wajahnya kentara sekali ia menahan tawa, "Yahhh, sudah di ujung jalan, dadah semuanya, kapan-kapan aku ke sini lagi, ya!" teriak Sakura kepada macam-macam jenis mamalia karnivora itu, membuatnya memperoleh makin banyak tatapan _'apa dia gila?_' dari para pengunjung lain.

Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeret gadis itu untuk pergi ke tempat lainnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu meski bukan ia yang dipandangi oleh puluhan pengunjung yang berada di dekatnya. Toh, yang dipandangi saja masih bisa bersikap luar biasa cuek.

"Mau ke mana, Sasuke-_kun_" tanya Sakura, berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Rute selanjutnya kan ke arah sini"

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke menunjukkan jarinya ke arah kumpulan tenda yang berjejer rapi, "Tentu saja makan, ini sudah siang, kan?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, "Aku belum lapar Sasuke-kun~ aku masih ingin melihat tempat-tempat yang lain. Kita belum masuk ke kawasan Rumah Reptil, kan? Rumah Aquarium juga belum. Terus, Musium Satwa, dan..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan rengekannya, Sasuke menunjuk ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 12. "Makan. Siang" katanya tegas dan kembali menyeret gadis itu untuk segera mencari tempat yang tersedia.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura pun akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke walaupun pipinya kini menggelembung dengan bibir yang agak mengerucut.

Setelah mencari selama 10 menit, akhirnya mereka pun mendapatkan tempat untuk duduk. Setelah bertanya makanan apa yang ingin di pesan Sakura, Sasuke segera bergegas untuk mengantri di counter sementara Sakura mendapat tugas untuk menjaga tempat yang sudah mereka _'take'_.

Mengetuk –ngetuk jemarinya di meja dengan penuh rasa bosan dan kesal (karena dia masih ingin berkeliling), Sakura mengedarkan pandagannya ke sekelilingnya.

Arena makan itu diserbu oleh para pengunjung yang bertujuan untuk menghilangkan lelah sejenak karena merasa capek berjalan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

'_Pemandangan yang membosankan'_ batin Sakura.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian pandangan matanya tertuju oleh satu titik di mana terkumpul banyak orang yang entah sedang apa dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda.

'_Jangan-jangan... itu...'_

"Lihat apa?" sebuah suara _baritone_ yang dikenalnya membuat Sakura tersentak dan memandang ke arah datangnya suara.

"Entahlah, tidak terlihat dari sini, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi sepertinya sih, ada atraksi di dekat air mancur itu"

Sasuke meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang dibelinya dengan rapi. "Kalau kau tertarik, setelah makan nanti akan kutemani ke sana" kata Sasuke sambil membuka bungkus _bentou_nya dan mulai memakan makan siangnya itu.

Rasa kesal Sakura pada pemuda itu menguap begitu saja ketika sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

.

.

"Jadi kalau aku melemparkan koin tepat pada mangkuk logam di tengah sana, tahun depan aku akan memperoleh banyak keberuntungan, begitu?" tanya Sakura pada seorang gadis yang ia temui di dekat air mancur di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan setelah Sakura paham dengan jelas serta mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di tengah hiruk pikuk pengunjung yang mencoba mencari peruntungan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tadi dengar? Ayo kita coba~" ajak Sakura yang memang menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Ia langsung menarik Sasuke ke barisan paling depan.

"Ini bukan tentang peruntungan, Sakura. Ini tentang bagaimana kau menggunakan logikamu untuk..."

"_Hiks_... Sasuke-kun, uang koin milikku habis, bagaimana ini, _huweee_" kata Sakura yang menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke, "Aku hanya ada lima di dompetku, dan semuanya habis dalam sekejap"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini, "Makanya dengarkan dulu orang yang sedang berbicara"

"Sasuke-_kun _jahat! Harusnya kau kan menenangkanku atau kalau tidak membagi uang koin milikmu untukku," Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, "padahal dia sendiri tidak melempar koin karena tidak bisa" lanjutnya dengan setengah berbisik namun masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima, "Lihat baik-baik!"

Sasuke mengambil satu koin dari dompetnya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar koin itu. Terlihat kepastian dalam langkahnya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang kuat.

Clang!

Mata Sakura membulat. Mata pengunjung yang lain juga membulat. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya.

Koin yang dilempar Sasuke dapat masuk ke dalam piring logam yang letaknya persis di tengah kolam dengan air mancur itu. Piring yang bahkan disangsikan pernah menerima koin selain milik Sasuke mengingat piring itu adalah satu-satunya piring yang tidak memiliki koin di dalamnya.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Menyeringai tipis, Sasuke mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kan sudah kubilang, gunakan logika mu dan lakukan dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi" jawabnya dengan nada sombong.

"Uuuh... bantu aku, Sasuke-kun. Kau punya satu koin lagi kan?" pinta Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan satu-satunya sisa uang koin di dalam dompetnya.

"Hhh, apa boleh buat," katanya sambil memasangkan koin itu tepat di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Sakura, "pegang dengan kepastian, lalu mundur sedikit untuk ambil ancang-ancang" suara Sasuke yang terdengar langsung ke telinga Sakura mengingat bibir pemuda itu berada dekat dengan telinganya serta tangan Sasuke yang sekaan melapisi tangan Sakura menjadikan jantung gadis itu berdebar lebih cepat. Mukanya memanas dan ia yakin, wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Tarik nafas dalam sebelum kau melemparnya dan tahan, agar lemparanmu terfokus" tambahnya, yang langsung diikuti oleh Sakura " Sekarang, lempar!"

Clang!

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Lemparannya...

... tepat berada dalam satu mangkuk dengan koin Sasuke.

Ia pun berteriak girang namun segera berhenti ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

Harapannya. Harapannya belum ia ucapkan.

Dengan segera, Sakura pun lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya beberapa kali dan lalu memejamkan matanya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya.

'... _semoga tahun ini dan selanjutnya aku bisa makin sukses dalam sekolah, masa depan dan percintaanku'_

_._

_._

"Tadi kau berdoa apa?" tanya Sasuke saat gadis lengannya dan membawanya masuk melewati taman bunga yang nantinya membawa mereka pada bangunan berbentuk goa dengan tulisan _'Rumah Reptil'_ di atasnya.

Memberikan cengirannya, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "Aa itu.. rahasia! Kau tidak boleh tau, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang menampilkan eksperesi yang menurutnya lucu, "Hei kau tau tidak, harapan sekuat apa pun kalau kau tidak mengerahkan tenagamu untuk meraihnya, maka tidak akan tercapai"

Deg!

"_Sakura, kau suka Sasuke dari lama kan? Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya?" seorang gadis berambutpirang panjang bertanya dengan nada serius_, "Perasaan orang itu bisa berubah. Kalau kau tidak jujur dari sekarang, siapa tau nanti kau akan menyesal saat Sasuke menemuka_n orang lain di hatinya"_

_Sakura mencengkram roknya, "Aku tau itu, Ino. Hanya saja... aku takut. Aku terlalu takut mengambil keputusan yang baru. Aku takut kalau ia ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Bagaimana kalau nanti setelah mengambil keputusan itu, hubunganku dan ia malah makin menjauh? Kau tau kan, persahabatan yang putus karena cinta? Aku hanya belum siap. Belum siap kehilangan semuanya"_

_Ino terdiam saat mendengarkan curhatan Sakura. Pikirannya menerawang entah ke mana. Tetapi detik berikutnya mukanya langsung berseri._

"_Hei, Jidat. Kau tau Konoha Park yang ada di dekat rumahmu, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Sasuke pergi ke sana saat tahun baru? Kudengar di sana ada kolam yang dapat mengabulkan harapanmu kalau kau berhasil melemparkan koin ke dalam piring logam yang ada di kolam itu. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?"_

"_Hei... heii..." Sakura menatap Ino dengan tidak percaya, "Itu kan hanya mitos belaka. Kuakui aku suka dengan hal yang berbau mistis seperti itu, tapi... bagaimana kalau gagal?"_

"_Baka! Kau harus mencobanya, baru kau komentar," kata Ino sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura, "Percuma saja kau terus berharap tapi kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk meraihnya"_

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengingat percakapan yang ia miliki bersama Ino dua hari lalu.

Ucapan yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi... sama seperti yang Ino katakan padanya.

Tapi... haruskah?

Pertanyaannya adalah, haruskah ia mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang?

Haruskah ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk?

"Hei, Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membawa Sakura kembali kepada kenyataan.

"_Berjuanglah, Sakura! Berjuanglah meraih kebahagianmu!"_

Memejamkan matanya, Sakura dapat mendengar suara yang bermain-main dalam otaknya, memberinya semangat agar tidak takut dengan adanya kemungkinan terburuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_... apakah kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke menatap heran pada Sakura, "_Hn_. Berjanji tentang apa?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Berjanjilah, setelah mendengar ini kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan kalau pun nanti kau merasa aku membebanimu, setidaknya katakan itu tepat di depanku..., ya?" jeda sejenak, "Sasuke-_kun_... sebenarnya sejak lama a.. aku..."

"JANGAN KATAKAN! Ku mohon!"

Teriakan Sasuke membuat kata-kata yang berusaha dikatakan Sakura hilang entah ke mana.

'_Jangan katakan' katanya?_

_Itu artinya dia tau ke mana pembicaraan ini akan berarah kan?_

_Dan teriakan itu... apakah itu artinya Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar pengakuannya?_

Air mata mulai turun membasahi kedua pipi Sakura.

Sakit.

Hatinya terasa sakit kala ia menyadari ia bahkan sudah ditolak sebelum ia sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ke... kenapa?" Sakura merasa bodoh karena mempertanyakan alasan Sasuke. Tapi, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa sempat ia cegah.

'_Dasar bodoh!'_

"Dasar bodoh!" Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke mengucapkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Namun ia merasa lebih terkejut lagi saat ia menyadari dirinya kini tengah dipeluk oleh Sasuke, "Aku ingin mengatakannya lebih dulu kepadamu"

Oh begitu, jadi Sasuke ingin mengatakannya lebih dulu kepada dirinya. Sepertinya ini semua memang harus...

TUNGGU!

Jangan-jangan maksud Sasuke itu...

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sakura. Mungkin jauh sebelum dirimu mulai menyukaiku. Aku tau, aku ini bukan orang yang romantis, aku tidak pintar bermain kata-kata, tidak dapat menjanjikan dirimu dengan ribuan kata-kata indah. Tapi, setidaknya aku dapat menjanjikan diriku ada setiap kali kau membutuhkanku. Karena itu... kau, apakah mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura tidak dapat menghentikan tangisnya yang kini semakin deras, "_Hiks_, Sasuke-_kun_ jahat... Padahal... _hiks_... padahal kukira kau sudah menolakku tadi" air mata itu membasahi kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke lantaran Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu meminjam bahunya untu menangis.

Dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajah tampannya, Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan lembut. "Jadi jawabannya _'ya'_ atau _'tidak'_?"

Meski air mata masih mengalir di kedua pipi Sakura, namun bibirnya kini melengkungkan sebuah senyum, "Tentu saja _'ya'_, Sasuke-_kun_!" jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke kembali. Kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

The End

* * *

Aaaa... akhirnya fic ini jadi juga! *teriakgaje*

Sebenarnya sedikit banyak fic ini agak melenceng dari ide awalku karena adanya beberapa adegan yang hilang karena... well saya sendiri tidak tau apa alasan saya menghilangkan adegan tersebut, hehe.., jadi kalau fic ini agak kerasa aneh yah, harap maklum ya.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan juga atas review kalian di The Black Winged Angel. Ada kemungkinan sebentar lagi chapter 2 akan dipublish, laluuuuu...

_**Happy New Year, minna-san**_! Semoga di tahun ini kita dapat menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih baik dan sukses dibanding sebelumnya ya :D

.

.

_ **Omake**_

Kembang api tampak mewarnai langit malam yang gelap. Cahayanya yang indah seakan mendekorasi ruang tanpa atap itu.

"Hhh... tidak kusangka aku akan mengatakannya tanpa rencana semula"

Sakura melirik pria yang merupakan kekasihnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu apa, sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya seakan menyembunyikan _onyx_ kelam yang indah miliknya. "Padahal aku berencana menembakmu di bawah payung kembang api ini. Kau tau? Aku ingin sesekali bersikap romantis, Saku. Kau pernah bilang, kan kalau kau menyukai pria yang romantis?"

Sakura menahan tawanya saat ia mendengar pengakuan Sasuke barusan.

"Sasuke-_kun_... aku lebih mencintai Sasuke-_kun _dibandingkan pria romantis mana pun yang pernah ada. Dan keberadaanmu di sini jauuuh, lebih berharga dibandingkan kata-kata manis dan hal-hal romantis lainnya"

Gadis itu berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan singkat, membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu membuka matanya dengan lebar dan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh guratan berwarna merah.

"_Happy New Year_, Sasuke-_kun_"

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
